My little cherry blossom
by maegra
Summary: OTP: KakaSaku Thought I would write a little fanfic of my favourite Naruto couple. If people enjoy it I will continue writing more chapters. Criticism is welcome - as long as it's HELPFUL criticism


**Title**: _My little cherry blossom_**  
OTP**: KakuSaku  
**Characters**: Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno  
**Written by**: Maggie Young (user: Maegra)

Chapter One:  
_First time we met_

So long ago, it seems that I remember meeting you for the first time; although I very much doubt you remember me. Kakashi put down the three papers which stated who the new team members are going to be for team seven; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Kakashi leaned back comfortably in his chair, closed his eyes and took himself back to that day that he fell in love…

The wind rustled the bushes and the leaves in the trees; Kakashi strolled through the forest, heading back to Konoha after finishing his secret mission that the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, had assigned him. Completely minding his own business and enjoying the peace a small cry for help had distracted him and stopped Kakashi in his path. Listening carefully, not making a single sound, waiting cautiously for the voice to appear again so he can get an idea from where it's coming from.

"Ah, leave me alone!" squalled a little girl… maybe a little boy?  
Either way, without hesitation Kakashi jumped through the trees to notice not too far off the tracks, inside the training area were a group of small girls, appeared to be about four but three of them seemed to be towering over a small, quavering pink haired girl. Kakashi laid low in the trees, listening in on what they were saying.

"Such a huge forehead you got that!" said one of the brunette haired girls, flicking the pink haired girl on the forehead.

"I bet rogue ninja could see your forehead from miles away!" said another one.  
The three started chuckling under the breath, with evil smirks on their faces.  
Kakashi started to grow tired watching these girls and was about to leave and continue back to Konoha when he noticed that the middle girl took a step forward and aggressively pushed the pink haired girl into the dirt. All he could hear was a little thud as she hit the dirt and curled herself into a ball. Kakashi doesn't usually get involved in such pity things but three girls ganging up on another girl that isn't even twice their size is unacceptable and unnecessary violence isn't acceptable in Kakashis books. Leaping down from the tree he landed just a few foot away from the three girls that were towering over the little pink haired girl that was still lying on the ground with her face covered by her legs; the three girls jumped in surprise and fell backwards, landing on their bums. They looked up to see who appeared out of nowhere and towered over them was a stranger, dressed in ANBU clothing.

"Oi, you little brats. What do you think you're doing!?" Kakashi said in a tone that would scare them.  
The three could not leave his terrifying gaze and shake their heads, not being able to say a word.  
"I'd expect little ninjas like yourselves to be more respectful, am I right?"  
They nodded in agreement.  
"Now scram. And if ever catch you harassing this girl again I will have to talk to your parents!"  
The three girls stood up quickly and ran away in fear towards The Hidden Leaf Village.

Kakashi chuckled under his mask that prevented people from seeing half his face; usually he never gets to boss people around or make threats like that since he is always the one copping it from his sensei. He slowly walked to the little girl who was silently sobbing in the dirt, kneeled down and put his hand out and poked her softly on the shoulder.

"Hey, little girl, you're safe now. Tell me, are you hurt anywhere?"  
The little girl hesitated before answering. After some time passed she got up slowly from the dirt and wiped her little pink frilly dress. Looking down at her feet she quietly answered, "Thank you sir, I'm not hurt." She slowly looked up and met Kakashis gaze and gave a little smile. Kakashis heart melted at the shear site of how beautiful this girl is.  
"Tell me, what is your name?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side and gave a little smile that you could define through his mask.  
"Haruno Sakura! I am ten years old!" she said in a chirpy voice, gaining a bit more confidence.  
Kakashi looked back at her lovingly, "I'm Hatake Kakashi!"  
"Are we friends now!?" Sakura asked excitingly.  
"Of course, Sakura-chan!"  
"Um..." Sakura looked back down at her feet and tapped her foot while tugging on the bottom of the dress. Her voice seemed to grow shakier again, "I don't know how to get out of here."  
"Don't worry, I'll help you." Kakashi took Sakura's little hand, "Trust me."  
Sakura looked up at Kakashi and giggled. She wrapped her little fingers around Kakashi and followed his stride. He led her back safely to Konoha.  
"Now, do you know how to get home from here?" Kakashi questioned.  
"Yep! Thanks a lot!" Sakura giggled again, with a huge smile on her face.  
Kakashi let go of her hand and watched her was she skipped her way home.

Watching her getting farther and farther made him feel alone and he wondered why. But he just couldn't stop remembering looking into her eyes and seeing such relief in them, they were beautiful. She was beautiful.

Chapter two will be continued..


End file.
